wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Maeyulara Rosethorne
Maeyulara Rosethorne is a Sin'dorei Priestess and the last living member of the now-retracted House Vele'nor. She is a devout follower of the Light and an Enchantress by trade. Dubbed 'the Rose Queen' by friends, Maeyulara is also known for her love of elven roses and how they grow in abundance around her Estate. Physical Description Glossy champagne locks seemed to have a hint of iridescence to them when the light hit them just right as the tresses fell in large, silken waves. She wore her hair up in a half style, gathered up into an elegant bun at the top of her head with a braid surrounding it while face-framing strands brushed at her cheeks and forehead. The rest of her locks fell over her shoulders and down her back they tumbled as they reached her tailbone, winding together neatly as the curls fit into one another. She was a true beacon of Sin'dorei radiance and a beauty unmatched in the eyes of some. Her appearance was youthful in nature - her bare and well structured heart-shaped face held a serene expression in her wide, golden gaze. Those eyes appeared to have a look of innocence to them as if her life was a sheltered one. A fan of dark lashes could brush the tops of her naturally flushed cheekbones if she were to look down. A delicate nose was small and button-like, but it was her lips took the spotlight when it came to her visage. Evidently, they were soft as petals and sat in a neutral pout. But when she smiled, her face lit up like a thousand lights. Her skin was pale and like tissue paper. It would be wise to handle her with care. With skin so fine, the slightest pressure would leave her marked. Fine silks were paired with plated pieces that swathed a body that appeared exquisite as she moved. Clearly, she carried herself with an elegance that seemed come naturally to her. She was blessed with supple curves and confidently owned those lush assets. A bountiful bosom was held nicely by the molded cup of her top. A narrow waist was fit and only exaggerated the swell of her lovely hips, giving her a tantalizing view from the back. Slender legs carried her striking body caused her hips to sway in a way that could catch glances from others. Personality Maeyulara is a kind and loving soul that could wish no ill will upon anyone, regardless of race. She is affectionate and at times it's a little too much, finding herself hugging and holding those that might not want to be touched at all. Despite her past, Maeyu always tends to look on the bright side of things and tries to get others to see the bright side as well. She can be a tad bit naive at times, if not a little dumb but that doesn't stop her from being the best she can be! History Maeyu's life showed promising beginnings being born to House Vele'nor. Born to Lady Syseria Brightwhisper and Lord Bael'theris Vele'nor, Maeyulara was to be the sole heir to the Vele'nor name and the Emyprean Order - an all Priest order under her Father's command that put their faith completely in the Light. She was raised to do the same, and was taught privately by the best priests - her father included - the Holy teaching and was on the fast to becoming a great healer and a strong leader that will one day take over the Empyrean Order. The Curse Many men and women were accepted into the Empyrean Order during its peak, and all mourned the death of their Lady, Syseria. After her passing, a strange series of events occurred - members disappearing or leaving the Order to seek a different path. One peculiar Priest Val'zuvian would continuously whisper things to her father, singing the words of the Shadow as if to persuade him to convert to different teachings. At one point, Bael’theris almost considered before a fit of rage set in. A standoff transpired on the Brightglade grounds between the High Priest and Val'zuvian. It was then he took what Bael’theris prided himself in most - the purity of his daughter's Light. The curse upon his daughter made it so the shadows were always with her, despite everything the Order may do. All her healing will sting those she helps. Her pure golden Light will be muddled by the shadows, turning into a rose hue. Purification Despite the warnings of her curse, Bael’theris attempted to counter the curse set upon his daughter. Daily rituals of purification left her resentful of her father and the Order, and she often questioned how good the Order’s intentions really were as they constantly put her through what she considered torturous ceremonies. They were able to cure of the curse, and despite all of what she went through Maeyu still follows the Light with unwavering faith. New Beginnings [ Current Whereabouts goes here ] Quotes WIP Trivia WIP External Links Maeyu's Armory Page Category:Priest Category:Blood Elf Category:Characters